Dancing in the Dark
by The Bickering Kingdom
Summary: A drabble collection written variety challenge. Het, Femslash, Slash, Time Travel ect. Warnings and Summaries inside.
1. Weak

**Disclaimer:**

 **Title: Weak**

 **Pairing: Bellatrix / Barty Crouch Senior**

 **Summary: Warnings mentions of cheating. He is weak for noy being able to resist her.**

She's using him information and he knows it, but she is a beautiful woman and he is weak.

He loves his wife and feels guilty for straying, but he can't stop even after he finds out his wife is sick.

He believes that her sickness is his punishment for taking her for granted, for being weak and not being able to resist Bellatrix.

Sometimes he thinks that his wife knows about Bellatrix but says nothing about it.

Bellatrix knows he is weak and he knows she hates him for being weak, but still she needs information from him and returns to his bed.


	2. Can't Fight The Moonlight

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for Alchemy Assignment 7**

 **Title: Can't Fight The Moonlight**

 **Pairing: Hannah/Fenrir**

 **Summary: It was the only way that they could be together.**

* * *

It was the only way they could be together and once Fenrir cooled down he'd see that. Yes, she had taken a big risk going near him when the moon was full and hoping that there was enough feelings there for her that he would only infected her and not kill her.

His attack on her had been brutal and for the briefest of moments she had thought that he was going to kill her. The wounds would heal, but the scars would be there forever.

His pack would have never accepted him choosing a human as his mate and the wizarding world would never ever accept her choosing him as her lover.

The only way they could be together was either if suddenly someone came up with a miraculous cure and the ministry were willing to forgive him for all his crimes or if she became like him.

Yes, it was dangerous and in some ways a stupid thing to do allowing him to infect her, but she loved him and needed him so she chose the only real option she had to ensure that they would be together.

She knew he was angry that she had made that choice without consulting him, but it was only because she knew that he would have tried to talk her out of her decision.

And she couldn't that happen, couldn't let him talk her out of the only way that they could be together.


	3. Doll

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for Getting Around Challenge**

 **Title: Doll**

 **Pairing: Narcissa / Neville**

 **Summary: She is pretty like a doll and he wants to break her.**

* * *

She is as pretty as the porcelain dolls that his Gran collects but unlike the dolls he doesn't think that she is something to be treasured. No, she is something that needs to be broken into tiny pieces.

Like the way her sister broke his parents it would be justice for them if he could break her, but he will never get the chance to shatter her into little pieces.

All he could do is watch the beautiful porcelain doll while she casts her spell over weak fools that will do whatever takes to be near her.


	4. Duel

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written September Event.**

 **Prompt Duelling with someone at Hogwarts (plot)**

 **Title: Duel**

 **Pairing: Katie/Oliver**

 **"Rictusempra," Oliver shouts and that's when Katie knows that he isn't taking this duel seriously. If he wanted to win, he really shouldn't have used such a childish spell.**

 **He is grinning and it is cute, but not cute enough to let her go easy on him.**

 **"Calvario," Katie says with a smirk, she hadn't expected the spell to hit him not really so when it did she couldn't help bursting out laughing.**

 **He begins to glare at her, but Katie doesn't care she thinks her boyfriend's head looks weird and funny bald.**


	5. Not His Fault

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

Written for 24 challenge. Prompts: Character: Godric Gryffindor color: Red. Words: Secret, mad.

* * *

Godric knew that nothing good would come from Salazar teaching that girl dark magic. She went mad. The weak always succumb to madness.

It was no secret that Salazar blamed him for the things the girl did. Because everything was his fault in Salazar's eyes.

It wasn't his fault that Salazar had a weakness for women with pale skin, dark hair, and red lips. Nor that he was too weak to see how dark she was going.

He warned him. Helga and Rowena told him to that girl wanted power more than him.

It wasn't Godric fault, but Salazar blamed him.


End file.
